


Festival of Stars

by peppermintquartz



Series: inspired by art [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, for Naniiebiim later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: Disney song for Chirrut and Baze





	Festival of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naniiebim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniiebim/gifts).



> will link to pic once the wonderful naniiebim has the link up in place of tumblr

Chirrut: (spoken) You know, you really are the loveliest man in this temple, and I wish you could see yourself the way I see you

Baze (hearing the background orchestra): Oh no. 

Chirrut (LAUNCHING INTO SONG):   
You think you’re nobody special   
Just another guy in the universe  
Well, Baze Malbus, if you’d just open your eyes  
You’re in for a surprise!

 _Baze:_  
I’m just another guy in the temple  
Doing the best I can  
You’re the one with the gifts from the Whills  
For you the Force has plans

Chirrut:  
I wish you could see what I see

_Baze:  
What do you see?_

Chirrut:  
You’re brave and studious   
You’re smart and sweet and kind of silly  
You’re wonderful with children   
And you’re the most patient with me

_Baze:  
Somebody has to be_

Chirrut:  
I wish you could see  
You’re the strongest (strongest!) of us all  
I believe you’d carry the stars if they fall

_Baze:  
Not when I’m at your beck and call_

Chirrut:  
And though I am blind  
I can see just fine

_Baze:  
Maybe your eyes are better than mine_

**Together:  
You’re the kyber of my life  
You’re the only one I’ll ever need**

Chirrut:  
If you’d just open your eyes   
You’ll see

**Together:  
The Force made you for me**

 

**Author's Note:**

> naniiebim is one of the best fanartists for this fandom and you should check them out on twitter or etsy, search with the name :)


End file.
